Caught Up In The Moment
by Mella Shane
Summary: It's been 5 years since the kids from South Park High graduated. Everyone has moved on with their lives, and are excited to brag about it at their 5 year high school reunion. Whose to say that old romances won't spark? To the man dressed in his Police uniform, a boy from across the gym catches his eye, and it won't be the last time. Somethings never change. Bunny, Style, Candy.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So, hi. This is my first time posting to this site, but not my first time writing Fan Fiction. This is though, the start to my first South Park fan fiction of Bunny as well as Style and Candy. It's rated M right now because later on it will get pretty heavy. I apologize if the prologue is short, but trust me, it won't be short for long. I'm thinking of making this between 10-15 chapters. But, we shall see. Reviews tell me what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong. But I appreciate any ounce of feedback. Just be gentle, I'm a fragile little thing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park. If only...

* * *

Caught Up In The Moment;

Prologue:

The years flew by and to most of the kids who grew up in that little mountain town of South Park, there were more stories and adventures that could entertain them for a lifetime. From Cartman's crazy and abrasive ego, to Kyle's 'Joo-Fro', to Butters tap-dancing escapade there wasn't a dull moment in their lives. They eventually grew up and their childhood shenanigans seemed to follow them no matter what obstacle life threw at them, and life liked to do that a lot.

The kids of South Park all graduated High School with passing grades. Wendy was the class president and valedictorian while Kenny barely graduated; only being able to pass by the skin of his teeth and with the much needed help from his close friends. The entire graduating class went their separate ways. Like the old saying goes, you experiment in college, and hopefully you don't regret a damn thing. And what's there to regret when you grew up in South Park?

* * *

"BUT KEEEEEEEEENNY…" A high pitch whine echoed from the other side of the iPhone. The male who was addressed gave a loud sigh as his free hand went up to the bridge of his nose as he pinched it softly, something he had picked up from one of his childhood friends. The other male continued to speak slight annoyance in his voice. "You knew you had plans to pick me up from the airport in Denver this afternoon. Tck… I knew I shouldn't have relied on you." The male, Kenny, laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry hunny," his voice drenched in sarcasm, "But you know in order for me to get that promotion I need to be able to stay within the city limits. Besides, I can't carry my gun in Denver no matter how much the city needs me." On the other side, a loud sigh followed by a silent pout could be heard which caused Kenny's lips to curl into a bigger smile. He loved causing distress to one of his older friends.

"You poor-piece-of-shit. I hope they find your drug stash when they search your ass!" Kenny couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Not anymore I'm not. I may have picked up drinking rather than sniffing cat piss… But I sure as hell am not poor anymore. How's that College degree helping you out fatass?"

"HEY. I'M NOT FAT I'M BIG BONED!" The male screamed from the phone which caused Kenny to pull the phone away from his ears a few inches. He silently shook his head.

"Something's never change, do they Cartman?" He questioned, already knowing the answer. "What time is your flight coming in? And why aren't you bringing back your things from school? Aren't you coming home for a while anyways?" Kenny asked. He took a look around his small room. It wasn't much, but it was perfect compared to what he had to deal with all throughout his childhood. His eyes locked onto the red numbers on the standard Wall-Mart digital clock, the time read 10:54 AM, another hour before his double would start.

"Awe, look who finally gives a shit! My flight comes in at 7:15 tonight, if ya' know, it doesn't blow up like the majority of the planes I step foot on do." Kenny laughed, listening to Cartman intently. "And I will be staying a while gaywad, I'm only a few hours west, I just need to be there for this upcoming weekend, you remember why, don't you?" Kenny's eye grew wide in the dimly lit room; his hand went to her forehead, this time giving himself a hard slap.

"Shit, I just remembered. I'll have to go in uniform and make sure my shift is covered… It's on Saturday, right?" Kenny asked, standing up from his second-hand couch as he made his way into his small kitchen apartment. He grabbed himself a bottle of water as he leans the phone into his shoulder in order to open the bottle, yet still be able to hear what Cartman has to say.

"Wow, and I thought you were the responsible one. But Kenny McCormick, responsible? Ha, I knew you'd fuck up sooner or later." Cartman began to laugh, the same one he had when they were 9 years old. Somehow it made Kenny smile brighter, knowing that his most annoying friend was still the same fatass after all these years. "I'm still surprised you passed the Police Academy piss test. ANYWAYS," Kenny rolled his eyes, as he leaned against the counter. "Yes. It's on Saturday at 8 o'clock. We will be bringing beer and fancy shit. And put all of our happy faces on. And yes, before you ask there will not be some cheesy 80's Montage of music playing. It'll just be the majority of our older friends and classmates." Kenny shook his head, surprised that Cartman actually wanted to see all of their friends from the olden days.

"Alright, alright. That's still a few days away, let's just make sure you get here first before we go out and get the booze. Remember, I work the 3rd shift tonight, so I won't be up for much partying. Also, you can't crash on my couch, your fatass wouldn't fit." Kenny grinned as he pictured steam coming from Cartman's ears.

"'AY. You're getting almost as bad as 'Joo-boy'. I wasn't planning on doing that anyways. I need to see my mom, so I was going to stay there until I completely move back into my new apartment sometime next week. Shit, I gotta finish packing the majority of my shit. Later you good for nothing piece of shit." And with that, Cartman hung up the phone. Kenny rolled his blue eyes as he pocketed his phone in his black cargo work pants. Cartman had a point though; most people were surprised at his change of heart back in high school. He was sick of the constant bickering from his parents drunken fights, to the schools nagging at his unexcused absences. So, a few months before they graduated, he made a promise to himself that he would make something of himself. He didn't want to be that guy, the one that didn't do anything and was dead before their first high school reunion. He still couldn't believe that it had been 5 years since they graduated.

Not many people had moved back to South Park after they finished their college degrees. The only person Kenny really kept in contact with was, of all people, Eric Cartman. But, it was all with good reasoning. Cartmans mom was still the druggy whore that they all had known to accept back in high school and with Kenny now a member of the South Park Police Force, Cartman asked for a personal favor from Kenny, to make sure his mom was in good hands and if anything would happen to call him. Thankfully nothing of the short has happened in the 4 years Kenny has been in the force, but he didn't want to jinx it, although he still was the unluckiest motherfucker around. Even though Cartman was the same annoying brash fatass from their childhood, he at least had a little bit more of a heart now than when they were growing up.

Kenny shook his head as he finished his water bottle; he aimed and tossed it in a small trash can that was designated for recycling. He ran a single hand through his buzz cut dirty blonde hair as he made his way through his small living room apartment. His computer was off towards the side of the room against a wall, with an hour to kill he decided to check out his daily blogs, porn filled and news ridden, with facebook hidden among the tabs. His back muscles flexed silently as he scrolled down through his facebook newsfeed. Like how he was all throughout childhood, he was still the silent and shy type, only posting funny, normally perverted, things to his feed. This was the new age way to stay in contact with his old friends as they went on with their lives. Kenny sighed as he stopped at one post, a smile resting on the corner of his lips.

'_Can't wait for this weekend! It sure will be a lot of fun, boy-howdy! I wonder who I'll see?'_ Kenny's face lit up with excitement as the mouse hovered over the bright blue 'like' button of the status. He contemplated for a moment, before moving the mouse away, staring thoughtfully up at the pale white ceiling. After getting lost in his own thoughts for a moment, he looked over to the clock, pushing himself off of his chair.

"Another day, another dollar… And another day closer to seeing him…" Kenny trailed off as he went into his room to grab his weather resistant police grade jacket and wallet. He opened the door and made his way down to his older Dodge Ram. It got him to and from work, and that's all that matters. It was the first thing he put a down payment on when he got his first check from the Academy. Kenny's blue hues looked up towards the impending rain clouds. For a windy June day, he inhaled smelling his neighbor's flowers; somehow they reminded him of that boy, the one who slipped through his fingers and out of his sight. Out of sight, out of mind… If only it was that easy.


	2. Robots and Buttons

**A/N:** Oh dear, I didn't mean to abandon this story, but I got caught up with work and playing the Stick of Truth which I LOVE! I also have been reading a lot of really good Creek stories. I hope you all enjoy the real first chapter, you will be in for a surprise near the end! Don't forget! Reviews make me happy, like super happy. Sooooooo happy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park. If only... I'd be soooooo happy.

* * *

Laughter. That's all it took for Kenny to break into a very large grin. He had forgo the common orange parka back in high school after he was told by the innocent blond that he had an amazing smile. It didn't take much really, for Kenny to know that he was falling in love and not lust. But Kenny McCormick, the sexaholic, drugged up and incredibly fucked up kid… In love? That was preposterous. So, unfortunately for him, he had to keep that grin on, the one that lured in the ladies and occasionally men. But the true reason behind his smile would forever be the fact that someone saw him and not through him.

It didn't take long for Kenny to reach Denver international airport, he had to take one of the older South Park police cars as he was on duty. It would be interesting though, taking fatass around in one of these. Kenny pulled up to the pick-up section for cars. He exited his vehicle as he leaned against the side facing the airport. His mind wandered as he thought about the next few days and what would be in store for him as the reunion approached. He hadn't seen or heard from Kyle or Stan since their first year after college. They both returned home for a few weeks to just pretend things were normal. But everyone could tell that the atmosphere was thick with awkwardness. The two of them decided to go to schools in the same state. Kyle studied Law like his father, while Stan got a football scholarship and eventually chose to get a degree in history of all things. Thankfully his football career is doing better than his actual studies, but what would Kenny know? He only hears this through the gossip that goes through South Park as well as Facebook. Kenny was lost in thought but was quickly snapped out of it when he felt a large duffle bag hit his chest.

"The fuck Cartman?!" Kenny huffed, shaking his head as he looked at his old childhood friend in front of him, and as much as Kenny didn't want to admit it, he looked good. The once fat or 'big-boned' friend was now a large, stocky male. He lost fat and gained muscle. He was built big now and finally intimidating. Cartman gave a boastful, yet annoying, laugh as he walked closer to Kenny, giving him a strong pat on the shoulder.

"Good to see you too you poor piece of shit. This is our ride? Sa-wheeeeeet. I get to press the buttons right?" Before Kenny could say anything, Cartman was already in the passenger seat, with his bags left out on the pavement as he occupied with pressing all of the buttons inside the car.

"Jesus Christ…" Kenny said with a defeated sigh as he picked up his friends luggage and placed it in the trunk of the car. Suddenly, the siren began to blare as Cartman found the button he was looking for. Startled, Kenny threw his head up, hitting the inside of the trunk's lid. With an angry expression and a few rubs to the back of his head, Kenny threw the rest of Cartman's things in the trunk, going back to the driver's side of the car. "You fat lard…" He angrily stated, turning off all the buttons he turned on, and making sure to turn the lights and siren OFF. Kenny looked to Cartman, and shook his head. "I will drop you off at your moms place, as I need to get back to my JOB."

"Faaaahine. I don't need your company anyways!" Cartman huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, being silent for the rest of the car ride, only making slight comments on the choice of Kenny's music.

It took a few hours for them to get back to their loveable childhood home of South Park. Kenny dropped Cartman off at his mother's home before slowly driving back towards the police station. He was able to witness Liane dropping everything and coming out to give her son a large hug. It's been a year and a half since Cartman has returned, and his mom couldn't be happier. Kenny sighed as he grew distant. He was focused on the road, but his mind wandered to his own family. 'Would they be happy?' he questioned, but quickly dropped the thought as he pulled into the parking lot of the station. Kenny sat there for a few minutes before feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

'Kehnneey, Kahle and Stan are returning tomorrow morning same with Butters and a few others. Apparently Wehndy is already moved into her house, stupid bitch, and is having a party later that night. We all are invited. Take the night off and come party.'

Kenny read the text and sighed. The boy was use to pain, physical more than emotional. For Christ sake, he had his heart replaced with a baked potato, so he knows pain. But this emotional torment was more than the young adult could handle. He looked at his reflection in the mirror; his blue eyes seemed so dull. His cold fingers rubbed under his eye lids for a moment as he felt his phone vibrate again. He looked down to the phone for a moment before responding.

'What about Butters?'

It didn't take long for Cartman to respond and Kenny snickered as his lips curled up into a small grin.

'Yes, your long lost lover will be there too. Bring good booze fag and not the cheap shit either.'

Kenny would make sure to bring good booze, top notch in fact, you only live once… Right?

* * *

The night went on without much of a problem. He got called to a homeless fight close to the exit for Denver as they were in the middle of traffic and almost getting run over. It reminded him of the time Cartman tried to skateboard over 30 homeless, when in reality it was only one. Without the old childhood group, South Park really wasn't that eventful anymore. No robotic Barbra Streisand running around trying to destroy the town. No random alien invasions. And with the passing of Chef, for the second time, there were no songs being sung through the street about how to make sweet love to a woman. But what Kenny missed the most, was the time he got to spend with all of his friends. He made something of himself, sure, but he didn't have someone to spend it with, and that's what hurt the most.

Kenny kept to himself for the rest of his shift, finally clocking out at 3 am. He was use to late nights, but now being a member of the force, he actually had to pay attention as he didn't have the shield of his orange parka anymore. No more late night video games with Stan, Kyle or Cartman, or the random yet awesome trips to the local 7eleven when he was high with Craig Tucker. Him and Craig became close when the decided to skip their 5th period Social Economics class in tenth grade to get high in the tennis court behind Park High School. They weren't best friends, but they could tolerate each other as each one supplied the other with something. He supplied Craig with weed, while Craig supplied him with money. Oh if only the force knew about the finer details of his life.

Craig Tucker didn't do anything with his life, he was a gas station clerk to the same 7eleven they would visit as teens. Tolken Black went out to California, this time he didn't have to bust tables to get home. From what Facebook says, he signed his first recording contract. For what, Kenny would more than likely find out at the reunion. Clyde Donovan took over his fathers store soon after they graduated, getting a degree in Management. How many girls he needed to sleep with in order to get to diploma, the world may never know. Kenny has managed to make it to a few of Jimmy's stand-up tours when they passed through Denver, but Kenny doubted the fact that Jimmy could recognize him through all those blinding lights on the stage. Timmy travels with him as his tour manager, and from what the internet says the two of them are doing a damn good job. Tweak Tweek convinced his parents to go big or go home. And boy did they go big. Harbucks became one of the biggest coffee shops this side of the world. Tweak travels to open new locations, twitching the whole way there.

Wendy decided to follow Tolken to California, to study medicine. She wanted to cure cancer or something along those lines. She's doing well for herself since she graduated medical school a few years early… They all knew she was smart, but not that smart, Kyle had a run for his money as he still wasn't finished with Law School yet. Bebe decided to take everyone by surprise and go to New York City to experience life, and become a fashion designer. Apparently he clothes will be appearing in Victoria Secret just in time for the summer season. Kyle decided to go to a mediocre university to study Law, but he was doing really well from what his mother said every time she would see Kenny. Stan followed Kyle, and was only a few hours North. But who couldn't see Stan as his face was plastered on the television every so often from being the star quarterback who just signed on to play for the NFL. Cartman too seemed to do something with his life. Cartman got a degree in Entrepreneurship out in California, at the same school as Wendy. Everyone was a little surprised by this, but forgot about it soon after.

Kenny was lying in bed, occasionally glancing over to his alarm clock. It blinked a large red '3:55 AM' and with a large groan, he rolled over on his side. The bed was a comfortable queen, something he saved up for and took off a full day from work so he could relax and sleep in it without any interruptions. He took up the majority of the bed, being a built 6'2 after all had its downfalls. Most nights he would lay in the middle if he didn't have someone else in bed with him, and that was even a rare occasion for him. He worked too much and didn't care for that kind of interactions anymore, because each time he did he would imagine someone else in place of the person he was with.

The only light that lit up the room was the moonlight, entering from the large window to the right of his bed. The moonlight this evening seemed to fall gracefully on a few paperback books that rested on the nightstand next to the bed. Kenny's eyes stared at them for a while, contemplating on occupying his restless mind with what was in the books. He didn't have to think twice before reaching out for the books. His fingers traced over a well known figure on the book. Someone that didn't appear much in South Park, but when he did he made sure to make his entrance known.

"Professor Chaos and General Disarray in: The Return of the Coon and the fight for Mysterion." Kenny read the title out loud as he looked to the familiar characters drawn on the book. Although they weren't as childish as they once were, they had each character drawn to the real life representations of these once amazing times. No more chunky little Coon, or nerdy looking Disarray. They were grown up, just like the people they represent. This was the newest chapter in the book, just released last week. Only five books were out, the first one appeared in his mailbox only a month ago, sent by an unknown sender. It seems as if the artist knew about what was going to happen in the real world and Kenny couldn't wait to tune in for the next installment.


	3. Drinks

**A/N:** Sorry if the last chapter seemed kinda short. I was able to create that in about an hour! So now this one will be a bit longer than the others. Some action will be happening during this chapter! I also realize that my paragraphs are pretty long with not much dialogue, I'm the type of writer that likes to have a clear picture of what is going on. But trust me; there will be much more dialogue in this one! :D

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, wouldn't even begin to know what to do if I did.

* * *

It took a few hours for Kenny to fall back asleep, he had read over the comic a few more times before his eyelids felt heavy enough for him to pass out. The last thing he saw was the blinking red alarm clock that read '5:32 AM'. He didn't stay asleep for long before his phone decided to go off, ringing that someone was calling him. Groggily, Kenny picked up his phone.

"Yea?" He questioned, his eyes remaining closed.

"Surprised you would answer Kenny, or for that matter have the same number after all these years." The voice cooed. He blinked, becoming fully awake after recognizing the voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh, well hey Kyle. Surprised to hear you calling me… Welcome home I guess?" He questioned with confusion hidden in his voice. Pushing himself off his bed with his free hand, he let his bare feet touch the carpeted floor. His eyes traced his empty room, letting them rest on the comics he was reading earlier that morning.

"Thanks, I guess…" The line went silent for a moment, giving them both time to breathe and think. "Well, as you can tell I'm back home and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the diner down past the old school. " Kyle went silent as he gave a heavy sigh on the phone. "I didn't think this would be that hard, since we were best friends after all…" Kenny snickered as he stood up from his bed, making a b line for his bathroom.

"Sure Kyle, I'll take the time out of my busy day to spend a few hours with you." The sarcasm dripped from his voice as he finished peeing. Kenny flushed the toilet and leaned against his door frame. "How about I meet you there in about twenty minutes? Going to bring along your Super Best Friend Stanley Marsh too?" The sarcasm continued as he looks around his quiet apartment. It was better than what he grew up in, that's for sure. But it was still lonely.

"I suppose, I haven't asked him. But I don't think he would mind tagging along. It'll be just like old times. Maybe Cartman will come too, I invited him last night." Kenny was slightly hurt by his comment but he shrugged it off though and placed the phone against his shoulder as he began to brush his teeth.

"Sure, that'll be fun and just like old times too for that matter! I'll see you then asshole." Kenny ended the call as he looked at the mirror, studying his appearance. He wanted to slam his hand into the mirror, shattering everything that had happen in the three years his 'best friends' were gone. But he kept his composure. "Another time…." Kenny mumbled to himself as he began to undress, turning the shower on in the process.

He stood under the cold water, letting his lips shiver as he felt the water gradually increase in temperature. His showers were the only time he truly felt alive. With soaked eyelashes, he examined his naked body. Each and every time he would die the prior scars would be gone, replaced with freshly sun kissed skin. Kenny sighed as his head leaned against the cold surface of the shower. His head was swimming and it was only a Tuesday.

* * *

Kenny got dressed in casual, yet nice clothes. For a summer day, it wasn't too hot in South Park. He made sure that his issued gun was tucked away on the side of his hip, out of site from the public. He knew there wouldn't be any trouble, but after the years of being on the force having the gun by his side became an item of comfort.

He was only five minutes late when he pulled into a parking place at the diner. He could already spot the three through the window. Kenny took a deep breath as he attempted to regain his composure. "Alright Kenny, you can do this." He said to himself as he closed his door, heading towards the diner.

"Shut up fatass!" Was the first thing Kenny heard when he walked into the diner. He couldn't help but laugh as he was remembered of days back in the cafeteria of their elementary school.

"Kehhhnney!" Cartman yelled with his mouth filled with something that obviously wasn't kosher by the look on Kyle's face. Kenny gave a silent wave, the grin on his lips large and genuine.

"Hey guys, seems fatass couldn't wait for me huh?" Kenny joked as he sat next to Cartman, giving a polite nod to the two across from him.

"He may have gotten –slightly- smaller, but he's still a fatass." Stan said with a smirk on his lips. Cartman gave a noise of protest, but continued to eat. "It's been some time Kenny you look really good." Kenny's stomach flipped as he heard Stan compliment him like that. He shook the feelings away as he extended his hand, curious if Stan would shake it.

"Thanks Stan, I'd say the same for you, but I always see your face on the television. So I knew what to expect." Stan laughed loudly as he took his friends hand. They exchanged a short, yet strong, shake. "You look good though too Kyle. You need to eat more; you're skinny as a twig."

"You're one to talk. You would be the same size as me if you weren't… Buff…" Kyle's voice seemed to go quiet as Kenny noticed his eyes examining his arms. The shirt Kenny wore was slightly larger than him, but the sleeves seemed to cling to his arm, showing some form of bulk.

"The Academy shaped me up. Both physically and mentally it seems." Kenny gave a shrug as his hands went to the menu, observing it quietly. The three around him continued to talk.

"You're still a poor piece of crap in my book Kehnney." Cartman said between bites. Kenny laughed as he shook his head.

"Hey fatass! At least he'sdoing something with his life! I have yet to see your degree do anything!" Kyle stated a mix of playfulness and seriousness in his tone. Kenny glanced up as he noticed slight movement from Stan's hand. With an eyebrow raised, he let his eyes quietly follow the movement, a grin plastered on his face as he realized its destination. Stan noticed Kenny's eyes, yet continued to keep his hand where it was placed. The eye contact and conversation was broken as the waitress came up to their table.

"McCormick, haven't seen you around here in a while. You're a stupid conformist being with the police." The larger waitress said, pulling up her pen and pad. "What do you want?"

"It's nice to see you too Henrietta. Just get me a coffee with cream and sugar and some hash browns." Kenny closed the menu, a genuine smile spreading across his lips. He handed her the menu and she quickly snatched it from his hands.

"Right." That was all she said before she disappeared. Kenny rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the other three.

"So, tonight. I'm going to get lucky!" Cartman managed to say as he finished what appeared to be his second plate of breakfast. Stan looked over to him, with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Who would ever want to touch your fatass?" Kyle bluntly said as he leaned against the booth. "I'm assuming you're going to get the poor girl drunk and just have your way with them?" He continued, his gaze never leaving Cartman's face.

"Hey! I'm not going to need booze to help me out. She already has a sweet spot for me!" Cartman said matter-of-factly. Kenny raised his own eyebrow as he shook his head.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Kyle sighed, but Kenny continued on. "What time do we have to be there? Is there going to be dinner before hand or what? You weren't very descriptive when you messaged me about it Eric."

"It's at Wendy's. At…" Cartman went silent for a moment as he pulled out his phone, scrolling through what appears to be a good amount of text messages between him and someone. Kenny's eyebrow continued to be raised; he made a mental note to take something for his growing headache before the party. "Ah!" Cartman's sudden outburst startled the other three, but he continued without noticing. "It's at 7. There will be only finger foods, so you're on your own poor-boy." Kenny rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to Stan and Kyle.

"You two will be there right? When are you both home for good? Or are you each moving to Denver?" Kyle's eyebrow was now raised. "I heard your mom talk about it when she came to the station to bail Ike out." In unison, Kyle and Stan both pinched the bridge of their noises, which caused a slight chuckle to come from Kenny's mouth.

"Well, since I signed my contract with the Bronco's I'll be heading off to practice sometime in August. So, as much as I'd like a house on my own, I don't see the point." Stan looked to Kyle for a moment. Kenny noticed something different in Stan's eyes and he couldn't help but grin. "So, Kyle and I decided to be roommates, since I'll rarely be there he won't have to worry about bringing people over." Stan nudged Kyle's arm. Kenny's sigh grew louder as he observed the two. Even after being away from each other for 3 years, he could still read them better than his old porno magazines.

"Gay!" Cartman screamed as he pushed his empty plates away from him. "I'm hungry again…" The other three boys laughed, forgetting their worries for a moment.

"You just had second breakfast! Don't make me get Aquaman out here and explain to me how YOU aren't a Hobbit!" Kyle was fueling the fire to Cartman's flame and Kenny couldn't be happier, it was just like old times.

* * *

The four boys, now men, stayed at the dinner for another two hours. Cartman had another breakfast, and continued to make fun of Kyle for the rest of the outing. They all agreed to meet up right before the party, to take one car.

Cartman, Kyle and Stan went back to their own houses to spend some more time with their families. In order to take off for the rest of the evening, Kenny had to go into work and make sure his paperwork from the prior week was filled out correctly. It was a tedious task, but it kept him busy.

"McCormick!" Someone screamed from across the police station. Kenny's head snapped up, causing a quick headache to rise to his temples.

"Yes Sergeant?" He said loud enough for him to hear.

"In my office!" Sergeant Yates turned on his heel as he went into his office. Kenny tilted his head, confusion crossing his face. He put his pen on his desk before walking over to the Captain's office.

"Uh… Yes sir?" Kenny questioned, examining all of the items around his office.

"So, you want to get the rest of the evening off hmmm?" Yates questioned him, his back still towards him.

"Uh… Yes Sir. I know its short notice and I apologize about that, but I didn't realize all my high school friends would be returning to town the same day and they're having a small get together before the reunion… I would need that off too, that's next Saturday…" Kenny's voice remained strong, but he grew silent towards the end. Sergeant Yates remained silent for a few moments, contemplating a few things to himself.

"I'll allow it… But if we need you, you will need to drop everything and get your ass here. That goes for Saturday as well. Is that understood?" Kenny didn't crack a smile, but gave his commanding officer a salute.

"Yes sir. I'll make sure to keep my uniform on me just in case." Sergeant Yates gave a nod.

"Now get out of my office." Kenny took the hint and closed the door behind him, returning to his desk. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing 5:30, he didn't realize how long he had been taking care of paperwork, but it didn't matter. He needed to get home and get ready for the party that evening.

* * *

Kenny examined himself in a small full length mirror. He smoothed out his black button up shirt, examining the bottom portion of it. "To tuck in or to leave out… To go casual or classy….?" He questioned himself, after a silent bickering match inside his head; he decided to leave it untucked. He was a different Kenny McCormick from their childhood days, but he did still like to be slightly messy.

He continued to examine himself in the mirror, paying attention to finer details. He focused on the bags underneath his eyes. Although not very noticeable, he still was self conscious about them. He poked at them for a few minutes before bringing a hand through his short hair. He was due for a haircut, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to go through with it. It was mandatory at the Academy to keep their hair short, but it didn't have to be too militaristic. A few of his co-workers had slightly longer hair and didn't get reprimanded. A distant noise started playing, taking Kenny away from his thoughts. Pushing himself away from the mirror, he made his way into his kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Kehhnney, don't forget to get the beer for tonight! And none of that cheap shit! We have graduated, so no Pabst Blue Ribbon for us!" Kenny shook his head as he relocated into his living room, slipping on his shoes.

"Right. No cheap shit that tastes like piss. Got it. I'll see you soon fatass." Kenny hung up the phone, the distant screaming of Cartman getting cut off short. Kenny laughed as he put his phone in his pocket, grabbing a few last minute things. His uniform was in a garment bag, just in case he got called. Along his belt were a walkie-talkie, a gun, pepper spray, and his badge. He didn't like showing off his power in the community, but he could never be too safe. He looked around his apartment once more before making his way out to his car.

Kenny hated choosing. He hated choosing things because he wasn't sure how the others would respond to his choices. After a good thirty minutes of looking at the beer section in the liquor store, he went with Dos Equis as well as Heineken. Heading towards the cash register, he spotted some wine. He picked some fruity red wine. Some might take a liking to it, most likely the girls, but he knew he'd have a glass of it.

He paid for the alcohol and made his way towards Cartmans house. As soon as he got into town, his mom went out and got him a nice brand new 4 door Black Dodge Ram. Kenny thought he was a copy cat, but didn't dwell on it too much. He unloaded the beer from his truck into Cartmans as he waited for the fatass to come out, holding onto the wine and his uniform.

"Let's see what you got!" Cartman was a few inches taller than Kenny, but was still much larger than him. "Hmmm… I guess I can take your poor ass to the party." Kenny smacked his arm causing Cartman to yell. "Aye!" Kenny laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon fatass. Let's just wait for Stan and Kyle." Kenny says with a sigh, looking at Cartman's attire. He was wearing a simple maroon button up shirt. It clung to his body, showing off his broad shoulders and his trim chest. Kenny couldn't help but grin when he noticed Cartman's cheek turning a soft pink.

"HEY. I AIN'T GAY YOU FAG." Cartman yelled as he smacked Kenny –hard- on the shoulder. Kenny's fit of laughter continued.

"Neither am I." It was true, well half true. He did enjoy the female genitalia, but lately it was his own reproductive system that caught his eye. He had a few successful relationships with females in his time, but didn't really go for males until just recently. Now, he was just enjoying his time. Besides he hadn't died in almost a year.

As if they realized the awkward tension in the air, Stan and Kyle pulled up to the house. They both exited the car; Stan had beer in his hands while Kyle had what appeared to be sugar free cookies in his.

"Thank god, now I'm surrounded by more fags…." Cartman trailed off, but said it loud enough for Stan and Kyle to flush a dark shade of red. Kenny laughed again, taking the beer from Stan's hands.

"Don't worry about him, C'mon you two, get in the back." Kenny examined the two; they looked really nice for just a small get together with old friends from high school. He shrugged it off and secured the cases of beer with a bungee cord. "Alright, we're ready to go. Don't go flying out of here like a bat out of hell Cartman, we have precious cargo. And no, I don't mean Kyle." Kenny could feel Kyle's glare as he got in the passenger's side. He continued to laugh as he closed his eyes, resting until they arrived at their destination.

They arrived at around 7:30. A few of the girls were standing outside, Wendy being one of them. Wendy's face scrunched up in curiosity as she examined Cartman's new truck rolling up to the front of her house. Kyle was the first one to exit the vehicle, Stan soon following. Wendy's face grew in excitement as she put her conversation with Bebe on hold as she made her way towards the boys.

"Stan! Kyle! I'm really glad you guys could make it!" She boasted, alcohol coming from her breath.

"Already had one too many Wendy?" Kenny said as he appeared around the corner. Wendy's lips pursed as she shook her head.

"Oh, are you going to do a breathalyzer on me Officer McCormick?" Wendy cooed, causing both Stan and Kyle to laugh loudly.

"That still sounds so weird to hear dude." Stan commented, picking up his pack of beer.

"Ah, suck my dick you two. Wait, don't… Wait till I've had a few in me. My tolerance has lowered so it'll be much easier to get me in the sack." Kenny winked as he made his way around the truck. Stan was awkwardly laughing as Kyle seemed to either be constipated, or angry. Kenny continued to laugh. "Where do you want me to put this Wendy?" Wendy giggled as she put a hand on Kenny's arm, spilling some of her wine on the grass.

"In the living room, you'll see the table with all the alcohol when you walk through the door." Kenny gave a nod as he walked away from the three. His hands began to grow sweaty as he looked around the room.

A few of the people from High School were already there, conversing and reliving old childhood memories. Kenny sighed softly as he placed the two packs on the table. He went for the Heineken first. Popping open the bottle with his hand he threw his head back, taking a large chug. As he lowered his head, his eyes began to grow as they locked onto a small figure in the doorway. His hands began to tremble slightly, his breathing now becoming sporadic. Kenny tightened his grip against the bottle, frozen in time and space. The figure gingerly approached the male, gliding so gracefully that it was as if he was walking on air.

"Howdy Kenny, you sure do look good! Those policemen must be takin' real good care of ya!" The figure was glowing to Kenny, he was sure of it. He felt his throat go dry, swell shut and cut off his air supply. The blond boy was a good 5 inches shorter than himself, only coming up to his shoulders. Kenny must of looked as if he had died, saw God, and got thrown back to hell, then thrown back up to Earth…. That's already happened to him, and he never remembered it hurting this bad, or was it a good feeling… Kenny couldn't keep his thoughts straight, so he did the only thing logical to do.

Take another large drink.


	4. Hostage, of Love

**A/N: **I'll be trying to update every week, possibly twice a week. I'm looking at making this between 15-17 chapters with an epilogue, so no worries! The point of view will be changing within the next few chapters, but only for a little bit. Remember, reviews make me soooo happy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never will.

* * *

He was an angel. Seconds passed before Kenny realized that he was staring awkwardly at the person in front of him. Butters giggled as he waved a free hand in front of Kenny's face.

"Ken?" Butters questioned as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Uh… H-Hey Butters!" Kenny stuttered, his grip loosening over his beer. He could feel his arm-pits begin to sweat as Butter's eyes were focused on Kenny. _'Thank god for wearing a black shirt'_ Kenny thought to himself as he continued to look at Butters.

"Y-You look like you've seen a ghost!" Butters angelic voice continued to giggle, drawing a nervous smile to form on Kenny's lips.

"Yeah, something like that…" Kenny mumbled as he took another sip from his beer. "Would you like something? I brought wine and I remember something about you liking fruity things, so I picked this up on my way over." Kenny quickly placed his beer down on the table as he picked up the bottle of wine he purchased. Butters gave a bright grin as his light blue eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Well sure Ken! I wouldn't mind having a glass, s-surprised you remembered s-something like that from back in High School. I didn't… Pregame… I think that's the word." Butters gave another giggle as his face broke out into a huge, genuine smile. Kenny felt his heart jump as he gave a quiet nod, turning his attention to the wine as he clumsily attempted to open it.

"Wine Kenny? Who are you trying to sweet talk?" Stan's voice startled Kenny, causing him to snap the cork in two. With a low growl, Kenny looked over to Stan.

"Thanks. Man." Kenny said through clenched teeth, shooting daggers at the raven haired man.

"Woah dude, don't try to kill me." Stan brought his hands up defensively as he looked over to Butters. "It's good to see you Butters! If you keep getting smaller, you might beat Kyle in a skinny contest." Both Stan and Butters laughed while Kenny continued to mess with the wine.

"O-Oh, well thank you Stan! I watched you on the television when you signed up for the Broncos! I-It's mighty nice, seeing you doing so well." Butter's began fumbling with his knuckles, rubbing them against each other as he sheepishly looked up to Stan.

"Ah, no problem dude and don't think that makes me a big shot! I'm not a starting quarterback or anything. I'll be lucky if I see any play time at all!" Stan gave a loud chuckle as he placed his hand on Kenny's shoulder, turning his attention to his friend. "This guy's the one that made the biggest improvement going from the slums of South Park, to a ranking officer in the force… He's come a long way." Kenny sighed as he felt Stan's hand squeeze his shoulder.

"It's nothing major dude. I had to grow up just like everyone else. I just wasn't lucky enough to get a college education. But its nice being a cop in a small town, I have to help out old ladies cross the street rather than find murderers and rapists in the world." Kenny shrugged Stan's hand off as he turned around with a freshly poured glass of wine. "Butters," Kenny said as he handed the glass towards him.

Kenny couldn't help but notice a light pink blush spreading across Butter's pale and bony cheeks. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he watched the boy accept the glass.

"T-Thank you Ken." Butters took a small sip of the wine, his eyes immediately closing as he gave a content sigh. "Awh shucks Ken, this is r-really good." Butter's cooed as he took another small sip.

Kenny's face lit up in a huge smile, realizing that he did in fact get something that someone liked. Stan's eyes glanced between the two but remained silent.

"Oh Stan, there you are!" Kyle exclaimed as he walked up to the three. "Bebe is still going on about my ass, I thought that ended in middle school." Stan laughed loudly as he went to grab beers for the two of them.

"Well, you do have a nice ass Kyle." Kenny commented, getting another blush from the Red-head. Stan nudged Kenny which caused him to laugh louder.

Butters was happily holding the glass of wine, almost finishing it before Kenny, Stan and Kyle finished their beers.

"Wow Butters, I didn't think you liked to drink. Don't remember you ever getting that drunk at one of Tokens parties in High School." Kyle mentioned, slurring his words ever so slightly. Kenny took a look at the boy, a smirk stuck on his face. Stan had his arm around Kyle's shoulders as he gently and sweetly rubbed his 'Super Best Friends' arm. Shaking his head, Kenny finished his first beer.

"O-Oh shucks Kyle. I don't drink too often. B-But when I do, I enjoy things like this. Hard liquor still doesn't settle with m-my stomach." Butters gave a soft hiccup, quickly bringing his hand up to his mouth to cover up a small series of giggles. "K-Kenny, couldja get me another glass?" Butters managed to say through a giggle as he handed his glass to Kenny.

Kenny gave a quick nod, pouring him some more wine. "At this rate Butters, you'll be the only one to drink my wine." Butters cheeks turned bright red as he turned his head down. He began tapping his foot against the floor, embarrassment flushing over his whole body. "I'm only kidding." Kenny finished off, handing the glass to him.

Without a word, Butters took the glass from his hand, gently brushing his fingers against Kenny's. His cheeks began to turn red, quickly turning away from Butters to grab his beer.

"T-Thanks Ken." Butters stuttered, looking around the house. "Wendy sure did well for herself boy howdy."

"She did, seems like California was good for her." Stan mumbled, his grip tightening around Kyle's arm.

"Speaking of…" Kyle slurred, his body moving closer to Stan.

"Good! You found the beer! I need another refill!" Wendy giggled loudly as she walked over to the table. She grabbed one of Kenny's beers and handed it to the person behind her. "Eric, open this up for me. I just got my nails done." She commanded. The three of them, excluding Butters because he was lost in his own imagination, quickly turned their attention to Cartman, who was standing behind Wendy like a dog on a leash.

"Yeah, sure.." He mumbled as he opened the beer without much of a problem. "Here Wendy." He handed the beer back to her.

"Woah, Cartman… Being civil towards Wendy? Stan, how drunk am I?" Kyle asked his eyes locked on the two of them.

"I don't think you're that intoxicated…. I could frisk ya to find out!" Kenny snickered as he put a hand on Kyle's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"No way, dude!" Kyle jumped, moving closer to Stan. Wendy and Cartman looked at the three of them, their own eyebrows raised.

"Fags!" Cartman yelled as he turned his attention to butters, quickly losing his 'civil' attitude. "'Aye Butters! You're not drunk enough yet, finish your sissy wine and I'll make you feel real good… But not in a faggy way." Butters awkwardly laughed as he turned away from Cartman.

"E-Eric, you know I don't like hard liquor. I'm fine with Kenny's wine."

"Awe, you just want Kinny's dick, don't deny it!" Both Butters and Kenny looked at Cartman. Butters face exploded in another bright red blush as he continued to nervously giggle. Kenny's face turned into a scowl as a soft blush crossed his cheeks. He let go of Kyle's arm as he walked in front of Cartman.

"Shut the fuck up fatass." Kenny's voice grew dangerously low as he looked slightly down on Cartman. Although fatso had bulk on him, he was still taller than the fatass.

"mmmmmmm…. No." Cartman cooed, his lips growing into a grin. "Wendy has a lot of rooms that the two of you can go into and have a few minutes of fun. We all know you're a slut Kin-!"

It didn't take long before Kenny snapped. He grabbed Cartman by his maroon shirt, pulling him up closer to his face. Cartman sharply inhaled from the sudden grab.

"I said. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Kenny growled through clenched teeth.

The entire room grew silent as Cartman squawked in surprise.

"A-AYE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME POOR BOY; DON'T MAKE ME CALL YOUR ASS IN." Cartman screamed, threatening to call Kenny's commanding officer if he decided to do anything rash. Adrenaline was still pumping through his veins as he felt a small and gentle, yet slightly calloused, hand reach up to grab onto one of Kenny's hands.

"K-Kenny, you don't n-needta go and get yourself in trouble o-over little ol' me." Butters whispered softly, sadness and concern dripping from his voice. It took Kenny a few minutes to let his grip on Cartman loosen. He grabbed his beer and took a large sip of it.

"I need something heavier to deal with that fatass tonight." Kenny mumbled, as he turned away from the small group and towards an unoccupied couch. His attention was focused on his slightly scuffed black shoes.

* * *

The party continued on after their small disagreement. Everyone left Kenny alone for a little bit, allowing him time to cool off.

"And I thought I was the one with the short temper. You need to watch yourself Kenny, I don't think you want the tables to turn and you be the one getting handcuffed." Kyle said, slightly slurring still. "Here, Stan said you might like this." Kyle pushed a small glass of dark liquid in front of his face.

Kenny hesitantly took the drink, spinning it around in its glass for a few minutes before taking a large sip. It burned the back of his throat, but he didn't really care at that point of the night.

"Thanks Kyle." Kenny softly said with his eyes still focused on the ground.

"Anytime man." Kyle took a seat across from Kenny as he looked around the house. "Can't believe we're all going to be back in the state soon. I guess we all were a little homesick." Kyle said to the air, inhaling deeply as he took in the surroundings in his slightly intoxicated state.

"Yeah. Craig and I were the only ones who didn't leave." Kenny took another swig of the drink, wrinkling up his nose in disgust. "What the hell is this Kyle?"

Kyle gave a shrug as he looked at his friend. "Dunno man. Stan still surprises me to this day." Kenny nodded absentmindedly as he finished off the drink.

"This is going to be a long ass week."

"You're tellin' me."

The two men sighed as they grew silent, enjoying their moment of peace.

By the end of the night the party had grown into a bit of a chaotic mess. Drinks were being spilled, carpets were getting stained and somehow a lamp was broken.

"Du-Dude, do you remember," Kyle laughed loudly as he sloshed his beer around, his hands overly animated when he was drunk. "Remember, remember when we had t-to take those god damn cats away from you because, because, you were getting soooo high?" Kenny chuckled as he shook his head.

"Yes, I remember that." He took another drink from his… 7th… yes, 7th beer of the night. Somehow Butters and Stan made their way over to the couch. Stan was sitting on the chairs arm-rest, while Butters was sitting next to Kenny on the couch. The four of them laughed loudly.

"Dude, I also remember in High School when you ran buck-ass-naked through the football game for, what was it… 50 dollars?" Stan chimed in, slurring his words slightly.

"What can I say? I wanted the whole world to see my ass and little Kenny… And the money helped me out too." Kenny grinned as he looked over to Butters. His cheeks were a bright pink as the drunken gaze was very apparent on his face. He would giggle along every now and again, but Kenny was unsure if he really understood what was going on.

"O-Oh Ken! Remember, oh man, remember when you put all of Cartman's clothes on the f-flag pole during gym class? That was mighty fu-" Butters hiccupped, putting a hand to his lips as he sleepily looked up to Kenny's face. "f-funny." He pulled his hand down as he giggled, his toes still tapping softly against the floor.

"Oh that… that was a good day." Kenny smiled brightly as he leaned against the couch, a content exhale leaving his lips.

"I remember that! It took Cartman everything he had to ask for help from us. Boy that day was sweet." Stan said as his free hand rubbed Kyle's slightly tamed red curls. Kenny grinned as he took another sip from his beer, watching the two intently.

"Ke-Kenny." Butters cooed, causing Kenny's face to flush of all color.

"Yeah Butters?" Kenny questioned as he looked over to the smaller boy.

"C-Can I lean on y-you?" He nervously, yet drunkenly, asked. Before Kenny could say anything, he felt something in his pants vibrate, causing him to jump in shock.

"No need to act like Tweak, Kenny!" Kyle snickered as he pushed his whole body onto Stan. Nuzzling his head into the crook of Stan's hip.

Kenny blushed as he fumbled around his for his phone. It continued to vibrate, meaning he was getting a call.

"Shit." Kenny's heart dropped to his stomach as he pushed his beer into Butter's hand, making a dash for the door. Stan, Kyle and Butters all gave drunken glances at one another before continuing their walk down memory lane.

"_McCormick! Why the hell isn't your walkie-talkie on?! We've been trying to contact you for the past twenty minutes!"_ Sergeant Yates yelled through the phone. Kenny grimaced as he smacked his forehead.

"My apologizes sir, I didn't realize it through the noise." He bit his bottom lip. "It won't happen again, what is going on?" Kenny could hear the man grumble, but he continued without much of a reprimand.

"_It better not happen McCormick. We have a problem down at Unplanned Parenthood. Some fucking crack-head broke in and has someone hostage." _Kenny groaned loudly as he looked around the house.

"I'll be there in no more than twenty minutes." Kenny made his way back into the house after he hung up the phone.

"K-Ken!" Butters called after him, worry laced in his words.

"Shit…" Kenny moaned as he walked over to the group of boys.

"Wh-What was that about? You left in an awful h-hurry." Butters questioned, another hiccup leaving his lips.

"I got called into work; something's happening on Main Street that I need to go too." Kenny sighed as he looked around. "Where the hell is fatass? I need to get my shit from his car." The three of them shrugged. Kenny growled as he looked around the room.

"Bebe." Kenny called after checking most places downstairs. "Have you seen Cartman?" He questioned.

"I think him and Wendy went upstairs. I don't know though, but I can take you upstairs and have fun." She drunkenly cooed. Now, Kenny wouldn't normally decline an offer from Bebe Stevens, but he knew that he needed to get to work, in no less than twenty minutes.

"Another time, sweet cheeks." He gave her ass a quick pinch before turning on his heels, bolting up the stairs.

"Cartman!?" No answer. Kenny groaned as he yelled louder. "CARTMAN!" After a few more minutes he went into a room with its door closed. Kenny swung the door open and his eyes grew wide.

On the bed was none other than a slightly intoxicated Cartman, with a very drunk but also very coherent Wendy… On top of him…. Naked. Kenny's hand went to his face as he sighed heavily.

"As much as I'd like to continue watching this…" He started off, getting a squeal from Wendy and a snicker from Cartman. "But I really need your keys dude. I have to head to town as I got called in for duty. And no, I'm not taking the car, just getting my uniform from the back seat." Cartman didn't say anything but fumble around on the nightstand next to them, quickly throwing a pair of keys at the man at the door.

"Don't scratch my car you poor piece of shit." Cartman yelled as Kenny was closing the door.

"I won't and for the record, you have a very nice ass Wendy." Kenny smirked as he ran down the steps and out the front door.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kenny to run back into the house to change and be on his way. Most of the party goers were too drunk to notice Kenny or where he was going, which is what he liked. He enjoyed being the shadow of people's memories. There, but also very distant and hidden. Sometimes while he was out in the field, he would be remembered of the days on the playground. The Coon and Friends were still a big hit up until they reached high school. Sometimes Kenny would catch Butters out in the middle of the night in his long forgotten aluminum suit of chaos, continuing to plot world destruction.

Kenny would never tell the other blond that he was there, watching him from the shadows of the trees. Or that he was protecting him from all the crazy and different ways that could be the innocent boy's demise. Butters knew he was lucky, but Kenny didn't think he realized how lucky he really was.

The only problem with the now was that Kenny couldn't bring up his protective face shield. He would have to face his problems without protection and without the overseeing and caring eyes of others. It hurt at first, but he got use to it after a while.

He got to Unplanned Parenthood quicker than expected by on foot, but in all reality Wendy's house wasn't too far from the main street in South Park. Which was nice, the warm summer air helped nurse the slight headache he was getting. It didn't take him long to get updated with the situation. Kenny's job about 90% of the time was to be the negotiator. Something he didn't like if he knew the person was being overly stupid. But he really enjoyed knowing that he was the one that was able to save a few lives. He was going to be like the super heroes he read in his second-hand comic books and he couldn't be happier.

"Hey man. James was it?" Kenny said right out the door of the build.

"D-Don't come any closer! I'll shoot her fucking brains out, I s-swear to fucking g-god." The gunman said, obviously nervous.

"Alright, alright. You're the boss. What seems to be the problem? We're just here to calm you down. The girl you're holdin', Stacy? She's done nothing wrong." Kenny has always had a way with words. That's why throughout all of school, he was known as 'King Charisma', always able to smooth talk his way out of trouble with authorities, and into the panties of the ladies. Now, it was more-so him talking his way out of people dying, but it still had its advantages.

"I-I know man, I'm ju-just tryin' to get my fix." The gunman gave a short burst of laughter. "B-But she's my ticket to my f-fix." Kenny could hear the man's voice crack as he knew he was at his limit.

"I understand that James, I do." Kenny was buttering the man up. Giving him what he wanted to hear, and allow him to feel special. But isn't that what everyone wanted? To feel special. "How would you feel if you killed Stacy? She's an innocent bystander that has nothing to do with your fix. James, she's not even a nurse, she's just cleaning the halls. She doesn't even have access to the type of drugs you're looking for. The blood would be on your hands for something –way- more serious than your original intent…" Kenny emphasized his words when needed and made sure he was clear and cautious. Even if he had a small buzz, he could still talk out of his ass.

"W-What do I get out of this?" The gunman quietly said, Kenny could tell he was close to the door of the building.

"You don't get blood on your hands if you come out of there quietly. Let the girl go first, and you'll be in a lot less trouble James." The gunman grew silent.

It was times like this Kenny hated the most. He was always cautious if his words would stick true and hit the suspect, or if they would roll off his tongue and do no damage. It seemed as if an hour passed by before the door sheepishly opened. Kenny's hand shot out towards the men who were positioned to shoot, signaling them to hold their position. The gunman still had a grip on the girls arm when he guided her towards the door.

"Stacy, slowly walk out, and when you're behind me I want you to run, okay?" Kenny calmly said, extending her arm towards her. He saw her nod a yes.

Quickly, the man let go of the girl, pushing her out of the door and pulling the pistol up towards his chest, shooting out a few rounds of bullets. The girl fell without much grace, and Kenny, like any skilled officer of the force, went diving towards the assailant. He felt immense pain in his chest and arms, but continued to lunge at the man as he jumped over the girl on the ground. With every fiber of his body, he pushed off the pavement, tackling him into the ground.

Another loud bang rang through the area, this time hitting Kenny dead in the shoulder, mere inches away from his heart. With his body still pushing out adrenaline, he pinned the man down as the other officers ran into the room. Once they had him secured, Kenny stood up and exhaled, letting the breath he was holding go. He touched his body, grateful for the bullet proof vest being able to block all the shots. He turned around, walking towards fresh air.

He only took a few steps before a loud _**'SNAP'**_ broke the silent air. His vision slowly faded to black as he felt his body slump to the ground. The last thing he recalled hearing was someone yelling for an ambulance before his body and mind got engulfed in flames.

* * *

**A/N: **Woot, so I really liked this chapter because who doesn't like memories? The next chapter will have loads of drama, so be prepared! :3


End file.
